Jason Street
Jason Street is a fictional character on the television series ''Friday Night Lights. ''He is the son of Mitchell Street and Joanne Street. He was the quarterback for the Dillon Panthers and Coach Taylor's personal protege. Season 1 Jason begins the series as the senior starting quarterback of the Dillon Panthers. He is ranked as one of the top high school quarterbacks in the nation, with interest from universities such as University of Notre Dame. He seems to be the golden boy of Dillon - he is a football star, has an excellent reputation, is loved by many, and is in a serious relationship with cheerleader Lyla Garrity. His best friend is Tim Riggins, with whom he plans to start a hunting ranch with in Texas after he retires from the NFL. They often toast to "Texas Forever." However, during the first game of the season Jason suffers a severe spinal cord injury while successfully tackling a defender in what would have been a game-ending touchdown. It is later determined that the C7-T1 injury will leave him with paralysis of his lower body and with limited use of his hands. Jason has difficulty coping with his new life. Lyla visits him every day in the hospital and is overly positive, telling him that he will make a full recovery. This annoys him and he snaps at her. Tim avoids Jason because he blame himself even though he was on the other side of the field. Jason ends up making a full recovery of his arms, and regains some movements with his hands. On her way back from the hospital, Lyla confronts Tim, asking why he never visits Jason. This confrontation leads to Lyla kissing Tim, and an affair ensues. The two manage to hide the affair until Jason sees the two in a very intimate looking moment. He confronts Lyla about it, but she lies and says she is not cheating on him. Jason however isn't convinced and after his first rugby game slugs Tim and challenges him to a fight, a fight that Tim walks away from out of shame and guilt over his actions. Lyla tearfully apologizes and begs for his forgiveness but Jason kicks her out. Jason tries his best to hate Lyla for her part in the affair but comes to admit he still loves her and proposes to her. Lyla says yes, but the relationship quickly begins to fall apart. Jason meets and connects with another woman, Suzy Quinlan, whilst in Austin for national rugby team tryouts. Lyla breaks off the engagement after catching the two kissing, ending their relationship for good. While in rehab Jason's roommate, Herc, harasses and pushes Jason to the edge, trying to get him fired up. When he's finally pushed Jason too far he reveals that he was trying to get him motivated so that he could introduce him to his future. That future would be the sport of wheelchair rugby. Having something to strive for, Jason focuses solely on becoming the best player he can and manages to get an invitation to try out for the US National Quad Rugby Team. Putting school on hold he spends two weeks pushing himself and showing everyone what he can do. When the time comes he is disappointed when he is not chosen to join the team and go to Beijing. While he is nursing his wounds over not being chosen for the team, Herc informs him that the reason that he was not chosen was due to his lack of experience with his wheelchair. While Jason at first doesn't like Herc, the two form a friendship that lasts the entirety of Jason's stay in Dillon. As if all these hardships were not enough Jason soon has to live the life of a pariah when his parents bring a lawsuit against Coach Taylor for not properly training him how to tackle someone. Many in the town do not like this, particularly Jason himself as he knew that it wasn't the coach's fault but due to the financial burden on his parents over his medical expenses he goes along with it. When a settlement hearing is called Jason takes a stand and writes out exactly how much he thinks he is owed. That amount is never disclosed but the settlement is agreed upon. Jason eventually forgives Tim and they become friends again. Prior to the semi-finals for the state championship, Jason, now focused for the first time in a long time, takes it upon himself to mentor his replacement, Matt Saracen. During one of their training sessions Coach Taylor sees this and after they win a big game offers Jason a coaching position. Jason is instrumental in the Panther's winning the State Championship and the first season ends with Jason giving the team a pep talk about preparing for the next season. Season 2 Jason spends the beginning of the second season as an assistant coach to the Panthers. Not agreeing with the direction the team is heading due to the new head coach, he quits after the first game of the football season. Jason and Tim head to Mexico after Jason regains feeling back in his right hand and learns of an experimental surgery that can possibly help him walk again. The risky surgery worries Tim, who calls Lyla for help. During a private boat ride, the two confront Jason and try to talk him out of the surgery, but Jason does not listen and tells both of them he is tired of being stuck in a wheelchair and doesn't care if he dies during the surgery. He then proceeds to jump off the boat. While in the water, he finally realizes the mistake he is making and tells Tim and Lyla that he wants to go home. When Coach Taylor returns from TMU, Jason is offered to come back to the team. However, he declines and tells Taylor he needs to stop living in the past and trying to be the Jason Street he was before the accident. Later in the season, Jason meets a waitress named Erin during a bad date. The two end up sleeping together, which results in Erin becoming pregnant. The season ends with Jason convincing her to keep the baby after being told by doctors that his injury would prevent him from being able to conceive a child. Season 3 Season 3 picks up almost a year later. Erin has given birth to a baby boy named Noah. Jason is shown to be a great father and loves Erin very much. However, Erin becomes wary of Jason's ability to support her and Noah, especially when Jason says he wants to get in the highly-risky business of 'flipping' houses. Erin tells Jason that she cannot support herself and Noah living in Dillon and intends to move back to New Jersey with her parents and raise their son there. Fueled by the motivation to get his family back, Jason, Herc, and the Riggins brothers buy Buddy Garrity's old house, which they fix up and successfully sell. Jason meets a sports agent at Dillon High School during practice one day, who gives Jason his card and tells him to look him up whenever he is in New York. However, the sports agent only gave Jason his card due to the fact the agent was trying to sign Jason's former teammate Wendell Foley. Jason misinterprets the statement and goes to New York with Tim believing he will land a job at the agency and provide a way to support and stay in Erin and Noah's lives. The agent, surprised to see him, tells Jason that he has graduates from Ivy League schools fighting to get into the firm daily, and that he himself must maintain quotas just to keep his own job. Furthermore, Foley had decided to not sign with the agent. In an effort to prove himself, Jason convinces Foley to sign with the agency. Jason shows up at the office with Foley in tow and receives an entry-level job as a result. He later shows up to Erin's home, telling her that has made major changes in his life so that he could be in her life and that of their child if she lets him. She gladly accepts. Jason shares a meaningful and touching goodbye with Tim, both of them agreeing "Texas Forever" before parting ways. Season 5 In "Perfect Record" Jason comes to see Coach Taylor to see he if he is interested in taking a college coaching job. We find out he has been promoted to a full agent status, and that he is married to Erin (who wants to have another child). At an East Dillon practice, Street points out to Coach Taylor that Vince's dad is taking an overly active approach to Vince's future. While supportive of his former coach at East Dillon, Street comes to the rivalry game supporting the Dillon Panthers, having been the former starting quarterback there. He shows displeasure when the East Dillon Lions run up the score against the Panthers. Category:People Category:Panthers